


A Summons

by Kalloway



Category: War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A familiar face.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Summons

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'surprise'

"Duane?" Lasswell couldn't keep the surprise from his voice. The growing number of familiar faces in Ardra- Visions one and all -probably shouldn't have shocked him, but... 

"Do I know you?" Duane asked softly. 

"Yes, and no," Lasswell replied. He knew what he was, and this time he was just the same as Duane. 

"I feel like I know you," Duane continued, his voice softer still. 

"There'll be time to explain." No doubt about that. They'd both been summoned into quite the adventure. 

"Then I'll do what I can. I understand now..." 

"I know," Lasswell said. "Trust me, I know."


End file.
